Parting of Ice
by Dimmension Traveler
Summary: Bunny and the other Guardians get mad at Jack for a misunderstanding, madder than they should get. Jack misinterprets their anger and runs off, unaware of the danger she is facing. Will they find and save her in time before Pitch and Jill, Jack's seasonal counterpart, are done toying with her and destroy her first? And how does Old Man Winter fit in? Has Fem!Jack. Rating is high T
1. Chapter 1

Jack was being her usual self: running through the pole to get away from Phil and Bunny. She jumped onto a table, front flipped onto a bookcase and climbed up it before leaping onto a rafter, without relying on her staff because Phil took it away. Jack proceeded to yell at the two from the rafters.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to freeze that section of the floor!"

"Accident!?" Bunny roared "That was no accident you lyin' little witch! Phil was carrying a crate of fragile train parts to be boxed up for Christmas and I was just passin' through with my eggs, because of your 'accident' the train parts broke so North can't finish the train and my eggs are elf food!" There was no attempt to hide the anger in his voice at all.

"I didn't mean it." Jack said

"Get down from there or I'll knock you down!" Bunny yelled, pulling out his boomerangs and letting one fly.

It hit Jack's face with a loud 'smack'. She nearly lost her balance, but gripped a beam that held the rafters in place.

"I didn't mean to do it!" Tears fell from Jack's eyes. Bunny, however, seemed unconvinced.

"If I catch you doin' that again, I'll be sure to knock you down from up there." The rabbit threatened before he hopped away. Phil tried to give Jack her staff, but seeing that she wasn't going to take it, he put it on a bookshelf for her to grab when she needed to.

Jack pulled her hood over her head and cried into the support beam. She hadn't meant to do that. Maybe she should just go. Nobody needed her now, it was her off season and summer was in Burgess. Tooth had gotten angry at her earlier that day for her accidental freezing of Tooth's fairies when she sneezed.

Sandy before her, Jack froze Sandy's dreamship and he got so mad he made a sand volcano at her. North was the first one she ticked off. Maybe if Jack hadn't froze the entirety of North's office than she wouldn't have done any of that. But it wasn't her fault. She didn't know why she did that, but now she didn't care. All she knew was that she needed to go.

To get as far away from everyone as possible. She jumped down onto the bookcase and grabbed her staff. She flew out to the work place where North kept the snow globes smashed everyone of them. She flew out open window as fast as she could. As she flew higher she said "Wind, please, just take me somewhere far away. Where no one will know I'm even there."

She felt the North Wind envelope her and then she was in the Arctic, staring at the nightmare sand ice sculpture. But, wait.. There were only remnants of the bottom structure. It was as if it had been melted. And the sand.. Where was the sand? Jack clutched her staff to her, about to call the wind before something warm hit her. She was knocked forwards, her staff flying from her hands as she hit the snow. She turned to see Jill, the spirit of summer, and Pitch, the nightmare king, standing before her.

"Hello Jack." Jill said, a grin akin to that of the Cheshire cat on her face.

"Jill," Jack said, sweat forming on her brow from the close proximity she was to Jill, "get away from Pitch."

"Why?" Jill asked in a mocking voice, not giving a flying firework what Jack had to say.

"Because, he's a bad guy!" Jack cried as she was reaching for her staff, before it was snagged by a nightmare "Hey!"

The nightmare dropped the staff in Pitch's hands, the nightmare king smirked "Oh, does this belong to you?"

Jack tried to grab the staff, but stopped when Jill kicked her upside the head. Her vision started dancing more than sugarplums on Christmas Eve. It all turned black when Pitch's nightmare sand enveloped her.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack woke up to see she was shackled to a chair in a room with familiar cages that hanging above her. "No.." She said, looking around "This place was sealed shut!"

"Really now, Jack?" A voice asked, the voice of Pitch. "Then, why is it that you're here?"

Jack was speechless, she didn't know. Then, she felt something hot smacking her right cheek. She shut her mouth, trying to stop the scream of pain that threatened to escape. She heard a malice chuckling. It was Jill. Jack opened her blue eyes to stare into Jill's black eyes.

"Answer the question, _Frost_." The summer spirit said, smirking. Jack didn't know so she didn't say anything, the result being another smack delivered to her right cheek, earning a shriek of pain from the winter girl. "She doesn't know.."

"Odd, I would have thought she would.." Pitch said, smirking as a nightmare trotting around the trio. "I guess we'll have to tell her. But, the poor thing seems tired.."

Jill nodded "Dreadfully so. Maybe she needs to sleep.."

Pitch's smirk got even wider "Yes, I think she does."

Jack glared at them. "Your little nightmares won't work on me.. I'm a Guardian."

Pitch laughed as Jill said "It won't be our nightmares that you'll be seeing."

The nightmare trotted up to Jack and turned into a nightmare version of North "It will be yours." Pitch said as the nightmare North raised it's swords. A scream came from Jack as the nightmare blade slammed into her shoulder, it broke on contact and all Jack was able to see before her world became darkness was Jill and Pitch smirking at her as they turned away. Pitch let out a ghostly laugh as he faded into the floor and Jill left the lair to continue her duties as the summer spirit.

* * *

Old Man Winter sighed. He sensed that snow was melting in the East and not being refrozen. He knew of the fun-loving, young, winter spirit Jack Frost, she acted like his daughter, Jack Overlord, did. He sighed, now was not the time to reminisce, he had to fix the melting snow.

"Wind, could you please fly me to England? There is snow to be frozen." the three hundred and thirty-two year old said, standing up from his throne and walking to a window. A gust of wind blew through the window and he was suddenly flying through the skies to fix England's snow, he held his staff- a shepherd's crook, as he thought back to the days with his family.

He often missed his loving wife, Elizabeth. Her short brown hair framed her face perfectly. Her brown eyes reminded him of the trees they would nap under before the days of their daughters. Their daughters, his little angels.

Apryl, that little girl was always following any of them from the time she could walk. She had brown her mother's eyes and his hair, prior to his death. Her smile was brighter than the sun. Her laugh made the rain stop. She was her mother's doll.

Jack, where to begin? That girl had her mother's hair and his eyes. She was mischievous and playful. She would set up traps for bullies that picked on her sister. She would also knit with her mother, or offer to cook dinner, or some other house related chore to get out of studying when the snow was too deep to go out and play.

But, when it came time to herd the sheep from the field to the barn, she was right at his side with Sebastian, her herding dog that she begged to get. Those were happy days. But the saddest day came on the day of his death. That day he remembered clearly

* * *

_In those days, he was known as William Overland. And, on one snowy day, it was just him, Sebastian and Jack walking through the forest, because ten year old Jack needed to get out of the house and Will hadn't seen her smile in days since her aunts passing. Sebastian ran ahead of them and was chasing snowflakes while the other two walked along the snowy path. Then they didn't hear the dog barking. After a moment of silence, Sebastian's howls of pain were heard throughout the forest._

"Sebastian!" _Jack called, following her dog's footprints. He followed, not wanting Jack to get hurt._

_They followed the pawprints to a hole in the ground, where it looked like there had been a brief struggle before the dog was pulled in. Jack moved to it, but was stopped by her father._

"No, Jack. I will not risk you going down there."_ He said to her._

"But, Father. I must save Sebastian. I-" _The two were cut off when something growled from in the trees._

"Jack." _He said, taking his loaded rifle from his back as Jack got behind him_

"Yes Father?"_ She asked him, shaking in fear as they heard heavy footfalls_

"Run."_ He said, looking into the trees, cocking is gun. Jack didn't move, that is, until something ran out of the trees, a huge ugly beast that emerged from nowhere_ "Run Jack!"

_Jack, fear rippling through her, obeyed him and ran._

* * *

That was the last time he saw her when he was alive, but when he woke up by the hole that Sebastian fell down, he felt strange. He felt like someone, somewhere, gave him a second chance. He looked up at the moon, feeling warm.

"Heh. So, guess it's just you and me out tonight, huh?"

He meant it as a joke, but what happened next made his icy skin crawl "Yes."

He jumped back in shock "Who said that?"

"It was I, the Man in the Moon."

"The man in the moon?" Will asked, looking up at the celestial being

"Yes. Or, if you prefer, my true name is Tsar Lunar."

Will nodded, then looked around, feeling panic bubbling inside of him "Jack?! Where is she? Where is my daughter?!"

"Calm yourself, you will cause a snowstorm if you let your powers be reigned by emotion."

"Huh?" Will breathed out, seeing his breath. He didn't feel cold, despite the freezing cold night temperatures in Burgess back then.

"Freeze something." Tsar said, surely tempting Will. Will, never being one to back out of a challenge, saw his Shepard's crook on the ground, Jack must have dropped it, and picked it up. The crook became frosted over. "See? You control winter. But, as always, the winter must move on so spring can begin."

Spring. Easter. The Easter Egg hunt. And, "Jack's birthday." Will's face became sad. He knew snow melted in heat so he couldn't see his wife of children.

"Go. I will guide you until sun comes up." Tsar said to the man. Will nodded, reluctantly, walking in the moon's path. "You may use the wind to fly. It would be easier, and faster. All else will be explained tomorrow night."

"Okay." Will said "Uh.. Wind, to the next continent-"

"New England." Tsar corrected

"Right. To New England, to bring snow, please." And, just like that, Will was on his way to New England.

_Good luck, Old Man Winter_.. Tsar thought, knowing the heavy burden of losing everything in his life and then waking up to a new life. It was going to be challenging, but would it be worth what Tsar had set in motion?

* * *

Five feet of snow already and he wasn't even paying attention. Will shook his head. He needed to focus. He needed to make the snow. He didn't play in it, it reminded him too much of his little Jack. He'd make it, see that it was just the right height and then go back to his palace. Back to the place he built from the ground up with ice. That Frost girl must be at the North pole. He'd investigate what was going on after he finished making snow, or on another day.

Maybe he should go to the North Pole. He needed to stretch his limbs more and he was already up anyway. He froze a puddle and flew through it, ending up in the icecapped water of the North pole. The lights in Santoff Claussen were on. Oh goody, North was awake. Whether it was a good or a bad thing depended on if North had run out of ice blocks to cut for whatever purpose. He'd find out soon enough.

* * *

_She heard her father's rifle going off and the monster roaring even as she was running further away. The last thing she remembered hearing was her father's scream and, then after it was over, silence. A blood curdling scream that kept her awake at night for five years after his passing, before dying in the lake, and the reason she never ventured far into the wood._

"Father!" Jack's eyes shot open as the blood curdling scream of her father was too much for the girl to bear. "_Father_." She said as she started crying. Maybe if she hadn't let Sebastian go that far into the woods, her father would have lived long enough to see her and Apryl grow up. She heard a cruel laugh and saw a shadow literally moving across the floor. It was Pitch. This is so not fun.

"Enjoy your trip down memory lane, Frost?"

Jack glared through tear filled eyes "I dare you to come closer..."

"So you can do what? Nip my nose? Get real Frost, you don't have the power to do anything except for run your mouth." Pitch sneered

Jack was angry because she knew he was right. If that wasn't the case, there would be such as storm the likes of which hasn't been seen since the Easter of 1968. A sudden heat wave swept through the cavern. Oh great, Jill's back.

"Pitch." A nod of the nightmare kings head "Frost." A dark glare from icy blue that was shot straight into coal black eyes before, in the blink of an eye, a sting of pain came from her eye as Jill had smacked her leaving a lingering and burning sensation. Jack begged for someone, anyone, to help her as she was forced to stand, hands shackled together, and face Pitch. A nightmare version of Bunnymund had appeared before her.

"You worthless pile of snow!" The nightmare spoke.

Pitch blinked in surprise "That's never happened before."

"Bun-" Jack was cut off by the raging nightmare.

"We should _never_ have trusted you! You cause nothing _but_ trouble!" The nightmare actually had the strength to lift Jack and throw her to the ground. The nightmare Pooka walked up to her and kicked her gut.

Pitch and Jill smirked. This was working out perfectly. Now, all they needed to do was keep it up until Jack renounced her Guardian duties and the two could rule the world, the Guardians would be powerless to stop them because Jack would be too frightened to go near them like before, making it the perfect world of warmth and dark. Because, for every bright burning flame a dark smouldering shadow is cast.


End file.
